The Morning After
by KallimaHeart
Summary: A juicy love scene between Nova and Mandarin. Warning: Contains explicit adult themes.


The Morning After

_Set in a kind of pre-series AU._

_WARNING: Contains explicit sexual content_.

Nova awoke in a daze. Everything was a blur. It wasn't just her vision that was out of focus, but her thoughts were an inconsequential mass, all jumbled together. As she regained control of her visual processes, she knew something wasn't quite right. With her hands she felt around her and realized one thing was for sure: she wasn't in her own quarters.

Nova tried to sit up to get a better vantage point on her current surroundings, but found this quite difficult, as her body was extremely sore. It was as if she had overworked her body, trained too hard, used muscles in a way they weren't used to being before. Grunting and groaning she managed to get herself upright, but sitting was another challenge, for her groin was the sorest part of her body: it felt like someone had taken a large heavy object and whacked her repeatedly there.

After Nova had found a decently comfortable position, she looked around and absorbed the scene. She was in a large room that was not complicated by any décor or furniture, other than the disheveled desk in the corner with its seat carelessly tipped over, a nearly empty bookshelf, and the oversized bed in which she lay. Nova, who was ensnared within the tangled sheets, found her position fairly uncomfortable and tugged with what strength she had at the once-clean linens. She looked down and noticed the fur on her chest and abdomen was matted and mussed. After uncovering her legs Nova saw a rather disturbing sight: the fur between her thighs closest to her private area was crusty and clumped together with some dried fluid, and there were spots of blood here and there and on the sheets. Then, it all came flooding back to her. It all made sense. Her mind was able to piece together the seemingly puzzle pieces of random images, and it took her from beginning to end what had transpired the night before…

All the members of the Hyperforce were heading off to bed. Nova had reached the door to her quarters when somebody placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sprx, who had a sullen look on his face. Sprx voiced his disappointment that Nova had chosen to be with Mandarin over him.

"Sprx, I'm sorry, but I can't feel the same way about you that I do about Mandarin. I know what I want. I want a strong monkey who will always be true to me and do anything for me. You constant shenanigans and flirting with anyone who resembles a female shows me you can't take a relationship seriously. You're not mature enough, but I do love having you as a friend."

Sprx gave her a weak smile, but had nothing to say to this. He didn't know why he did these things, maybe Nova was right, maybe he was too immature for a relationship. So he bade Nova a goodnight before slinking off to his own room. After seeing Sprx slip into his quarters, Nova turned to attempt another entry into her own, but was distracted when she was tapped on the shoulder. Otto had come to inform her that Mandarin wanted to see her in his quarters as soon as possible.

Before Nova could knock on Mandarin's door, his voice rang through the door telling her to enter. She did so and the first thing she noticed was the orange simian levitating a few inches above the floor in the lotus position. "I'm glad you came," he told her without opening his eyes.

"Sure," Nova replied, a little unsure of herself. She watched as he slowly sank back to the floor and opened his eyes. He looked upon her with want and hint of lust on his features. He stood and walked over to her, swiftly grabbing her into his arms and shoving his lips to hers. Mandarin didn't waste any time in taking in as much of her as he could, as he forced his tongue into Nova's mouth. She responded in kind. The exchange of oral fluids was accompanied by Mandarin dropping his hands to the golden female's waist and pulling her as close to him as he could. There was no space between their bodies as they continued the dance of tongues. Nova could feel a noticeable bulge pressing against her thigh.

Nova had to break the kiss for air, and while Mandarin was also breathing heavily, there was no doubt he wished he could forgo this little necessity. Nevertheless, he took advantage of the situation, "you are so beautiful, my love." He took another moment to catch his breath before speaking again. "I bet you are wondering why I wished to see you."

"Yes, but I don't really care if we can keep doing that," she answered. Her mind was still fluttering with the kiss. Mandarin smiled greedily.

"It's like you read my mind, my sweet. I summoned you because I want something from you." He leaned in and whispered in Nova's ear, "your virginity." She gasped and looked Mandarin in the eye, the same lustful look about him. "I want you Nova. I don't think that's a secret. You are everything to me and I want to show you just what that means." Nova was still speechless, so Mandarin continued, "but of course I wouldn't want to simply take from you and not give anything in return, my purity is yours to take."

It was like words were no longer needed. Nova excitedly resumed the course of their previous actions. Testosterone was pumping through Mandarin's veins; his feral instincts took over as he roughly pushed Nova backwards until she was against a wall, his hand cradling her precious head. She moaned in pleasure into the kiss as his hands savagely groped at her back. She gasped in surprise when she felt his right hand go between her legs. When he brought it back out it was covered in a clear liquid, which he eagerly licked off. He proceeded to ravage another favorite area of hers. Both Mandarin's hands were busy massaging Nova's chest. He growled when he achieved his goal of hardening her nipples past her fur where they were usually hidden. Before either one of them could blink, Mandarin's mouth was all over Nova's luscious peaks. His tongue dragged over each one as he sampled them both. She arched her back, her breathing became ragged and uneven. A long moan escaped her swollen lips each time he nibbled on her. Mandarin's saliva was dripping down her chest when he stopped. He was practically foaming at the mouth now.

It was Nova's turn to do the pushing. She pushed him towards the bookshelf. They ran into it, hard, causing Mandarin's power gauntlets to fall from their resting places. Neither of them cared. Nova clawed at Mandarin's chest, which was still clad in his vest. She removed at once and threw it somewhere. She broke the kiss again, but this time to rub her chest against his large, muscularly ripped frame. She could feel something dripping onto her leg. Looking down, she realized it was coming from Mandarin's fully erect penis. He was long and large, causing Nova to bite her lip in anticipation.

Their eye's met again, both were filled with unbridled passion. Mandarin pushed Nova towards his bed. They made a side stop at his desk, where he effortlessly pushed the chair out of the way and grabbed Nova by the waist and put her on its smooth top. Her hands were strung around his neck, his hands were rubbing the insides of her thighs, making their way towards the ultimate prize. Nova was pulled so she was sitting on the edge of the desk, leaving a streak of her own natural lubricant behind her. Mandarin spread her legs and he marveled at the glorious sight he beheld. Her womanhood was his for the taking, and so he did. Without really knowing what he was doing, he swiftly delved inside Nova's unknown cove, feeling the warmth of her fluids and flesh squeezing in on him. She cried out in pain and pleasure. The pain was excruciating, but the pleasure made it all worth it. It felt as if his length could go on forever, until she felt two large, hard sacs slam against her outer folds. She rested her head on his chest for support; she was still in a lot of pain. Mandarin sensed this and just held her, waiting for her to get used to his intrusion into her temple.

"Well…" Nova panted, "I guess… the exchange… has been made."

"So it has, but I'm not quite done with you yet." Mandarin grinned a dark and seductive grin. He pulled himself out of her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He threw her down. Nova lay there, waiting for him to make his move. He dove at her, pinning her to down into the soft cushioning of the mattress. His hands gripped her wrists and he was straddling her. She grinned up at Mandarin, daring him to do what they both wanted. He trailed kisses from where her naval was hidden in soft, white fur, to her lips. They resumed their passionate kiss. Nova was too enthralled in everything to realize that Mandarin was snaking his hands from her wrists, down her arms, stopping at her chest for a play date with her nipples again, down her stomach to her thighs. He had gone from straddling her to having his legs between hers. With his traveling hands, he pushed Nova's legs apart even further so she was spread-eagle beneath him. Mandarin stopped kissing her briefly to visually admire his work before subjecting her to more of his long, orange, penis. Nova gasped and arched her back as she felt the head brush against the outer folds of her vagina. She braced herself for more pleasurable pain, but when Mandarin slyly slid himself into her depths, becoming enveloped in her hot, pulsating walls, she realized it was not so bad. It still stung, but with each penetration, each plunge he took inside her, pain was replaced by pure ecstasy.

He started slow, giving them both time to enjoy the sensations. He sped up the more he got into it. Mandarin could feel it in her muscles when Nova was getting closer and closer to climax. By this time he was repeatedly slamming into her at lighting fast speeds. He let out loud grunts with each push while she moaned louder and louder. In the heat of passion her hands transformed themselves, she used them to claw at his back. The knife-like feeling in his back only spurred Mandarin on more, making him pump faster and faster until… Nova came, hard. Her orgasm tore through her entire body and she cried out, "MANDARIN!" In the loudest voice she had ever used. Neither of them was worried about waking the others or attracting their attention. He came seconds later, biting the side of her neck like a vampire when he did. He drew blood, drinking it amorously. He slowed his humping to a halt, then collapsed on her chest. When he had the energy, he pulled his swollen member from out of the love of his life. Mandarin fell to his back and Nova snuggled up to him, resting her head on his rippling, sweaty chest. It seemed like hours before they caught their breaths.

"That was…"

"… amazing," Nova finished. Mandarin chuckled and looked down at his exhausted lover, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"We make the best love in the galaxy, finish each others' sentences, you and I were meant for each other, Nova my dearest."

"I love you Mandarin, so much."

"Word cannot describe my love for you, but I hope that demonstration back there, and the _many_ more I plan on giving you, show just what you mean to me." Nova smiled at Mandarin, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It all made sense now. The only thing that Nova didn't understand was where Mandarin was now. She was about to attempt getting out of their love bed, when the door whooshed open. In came Mandarin, carrying a tray with food-laden dishes and a beautiful yellow flower with an orange center in a vase. He set it at the foot of the bed and went to Nova. "Good morning, my dearest Nova. I hope you slept well, once you got to sleep, that is," he said before pecking her on the lips. "I brought you breakfast in bed. I took the liberty of picking this flower, I'm told it's a new breed, I think I'm going to call it a 'Mandova' flower. It's quite exquisite, don't you think? Just like you." Nova simply smiled, accepted the meal and sniffed her wonderful flower, divulged in the nice breakfast she was brought by the only monkey she would ever love.

_Review if you so desire. I write for myself with the added perk of other people reading it._


End file.
